gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Warriors of the Force
"Live the Legacy of the Force" -Tagline Star Wars: Warriors of the Force is a Hack N'Slash Sci-fi Action Adventure game developed by Omega Force and published by Koei-Tecmo. Its available for the Playstation 4, Nintendo NX, Xbox One, PC and the handled New 3DS. The first installment of the Heroic 10 project and one of the games made to celebrate the 40th Anniversary of Star Wars, the game now starts to apply the Warriors formula to the Star Wars saga, this time done in a way never seen before. The working team is composed by the same ones who worked on the Warriors Orochi series, alongside with others who worked in other IPs like Hyrule Warrios and Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage. The game is set in a distant future of the Star Wars universe, where a newly formed Sith Order starts to disturb the balance of the space-time continuum, where they want to establish their story in which the Sith always won since the beginning, but it's up to the heroes of the past, present and future to put an end to the treachery of the new Sith order. The game was released in March 19th 2017 in Japan and March 23rd of the same years for the rest of the world. Opening Crawl A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... STAR WARS: WARRIORS OF THE FORCE Years have passed after many battles and wars. A new order of peace has been finally established by the newly formed JEDI UNION and the GALACTIC FEDERATION, seemingly having erradicated the Dark Side for good. The Jedi has started the creation of the ETERNITIES, pillars that contain the strongest essences of the force, able to control the flow of the space-time continuum for the galaxy. They're located in 4 different planets, where it is believed that they will never be discovered. However, unknown to the Jedi, a new breed of Sith has been formed, now bent on vengeance from their numerous defeats by the forces of the Light. Led by the mysterious Darth Xhen, the new SITH ALLIANCE are now determined to control the ETERNITIES, in order to change history forever.... Gameplay The gameplay is very much similar to the Warriors game series, in which you can control a characters that roams around the battlefield and defeats a huge number of enemies encountered in the way while at the same time, accomplishing objectives for your allies. You can take part of battles from the famous Star Wars lore like Naboo, Geonosis, Lothal, Tatooine, the Death Star, Takodana,etc. Space Warrior There's also the implementation of a new function called: "Space Warrior" in which you take command of a spaceship and fly around the battlefield in space, but unlike other flying simulators like Ace Combat, your spaceship can also execute a number of special attacks when faced with large group of fighters and also execute a number of special maneuvers to evade enemy fire. Force Powers and Gadgets A new addition for the combat system are the features of "Force Powers" and "Gadgets". Force Powers, as most people can know, is available for Force-sensitive characters in which they use a number of powers with the Force like healing, push, or even electricity, but they depend on the alignment they belong on. Gadgets are used by normal characters like Han Solo or Boba Fett, in which they can use in many ways like distractions for the enemy or to provide support to your troops. This can bring new paths for the development of the battle around you. Force Powers: * Force Push (With and without Lightsaber) (Jedi and Sith) * Force Pull (Jedi and Sith) * Force Speed (Jedi and Sith) * Force Sense (Jedi and Sith) * Force Jump (Jedi and Sith) * Force Heal (Jedi: Dernia, Obi Wan Kenobi, Ezra Bridger) * Force Absorb '(Jedi: Mata Vadua, Yoda, Luke Skywalker) * '''Force Valor '(Jedi: Dernia, Yoda, Rey) * 'Force Barrier '(Jedi: Mata Vadua, Dernia) * 'Force Projection '(Jedi: Dernia, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker) * 'Force Lightning '(Sith: Darth Xhen, Palpatine, Count Dooku) * 'Force Choke '(Sith: Darth Kris, Darth Vader, Asajj Ventress) * 'Force Rage '(Sith: Darth Qosh, Anakin Skywalker, Kylo Ren) * 'Force Fear '(Sith: Darth Xhen, Darth Kris, Darth Qosh) * 'Force Destruction '(Sith: Darth Xhen) Gadgets: * '''Deflector Shield * Flash Grenade * Thermal Detonator * Grenade Launcher * Jetpack * Mine * Missile Launcher '(Boba Fett) * '''Electric Baton '(Captain Phasma) * 'Sentry Droids '(Dagt Kur'Mena) Characters There are 40 playable characters in the game, 31 of them can be played on ground battles and sometimes space battles, 5 can only be played in the space battles and 4 are special guests coming from the Disney and Koei-Tecmo respectively, with the Disney character being particularly redesigned for the game . The characters all come from the large Star Wars that fared well for many years, many characters coming back alongside 8 new characters made specifically for the game. '''Original * Dernia The main protagonist of the game. A promising apprentice of the New Jedi Order born in Naboo which holds a power so strong that might alter the balance of power in the Galaxy. Trained under the strict but kind Mata Vadua, Dernia fights with the most capable arts of the Force. This character can be customized by the player in many ways including: Gender: Male and Female Species: Human, Zabrak, Twi'lek, Miraluka, Mirilian, Rattaki, Cathar, Cyborg Lightsaber style: Single, double sabers, double bladed. Lightsabers colors: Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, Orange, Yellow, Cyan, Grey Voiced by: Soichiro Hoshi/Quintonn Flynn(Male)/Satomi Sato/Lauren Landa(Female) Spacecraft: T-79 X-Wing * Mata Vadua Dernia's master. He's a male Twi'lek known to follow the Jedi code very closely, to the point that he's considered by many to be a by-the-book Jedi Master, but many people know that is only superficial to his true personality, a kind man who wants the best of the galaxy. He also knows the best course that his apprentice,Dernia would take but the newest conflict will likely change that. Gender: Male Species: Twi'lek Lightsaber style: Single Lightsaber color: Yellow Voiced by: Daisuke Ono/Matthew Mercer Planet of origin: Ryloth * Aima Orwerr A high-ranking officer of the Federal Galactic army. She's known by many as the "Immortal Soldier" because of the numerous battles in which she fought for many years, even though she lost her right arm and left eye. Though a bit rough and distrusting of people she doesn't know a first glance, she's nonetheless a very valuable of the Federation's order of peace, but with the current crisis, it seems that she must put her famous skills in battle again. Gender: Female Species: Cybernetic Human Weapons: Dual Electric Knives, A900 Blaster Rifle Voiced: Miyuki Sawashiro/Wendee Lee Planet of origin: Corellia * No Ru A lone vigilante from planet Cathar, he's known a the "Wavering Silence" as he's able to kill most of his enemies with swift tactics, this was as result of losing most of his loved ones during the war of the First Order. He's a very reserved individual who isolates himself from relating with others, refusing every kind of interaction given to him, losing loved ones in his life affected him greatly and he doesn't want that feeling to repeat again. Gender: Male Species: Cathar Weapon: Piked Axe Voiced: Jurota Kosugi/Dave Fennoy Planet of origin: Cathar * Darth Xhen The leader of the New Sith Alliance. She wants to obtain the ultimate essence of the Eternities, which will allow her to rewrite the Galaxy's story in one which the Sith rules forever. Cunning and ruthless, her arts with the Dark Side allowed to resurrect the remnants of the lost warriors from the Empire to the First Order, leading a vast new army equal with the Federal army. Gender: Female Species: Human Lightsaber style: Two Double bladed lightsabers Lightsaber color: Red Voiced by: Hoko Kuwashima/Tara Platt Planet of origin: Moraband * Darth Kris One of Darth Xhen main apprentices, he's considered to be a brutal and cruel warriors who will make sure that no enemy is spared on the battlefield on his sights. Trained after being abducted from his home planet by a Sith cult, which would later become the New Sith Alliance, he would become one of the greatest battle tacticians of the new army. Despite his infamous brutality, he otherwise displays a jovial behavior when he's not battling. Gender: Male Species: Chiss Lightsaber style: Curved lightasber Lightsaber Color: Magenta Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano/Doug Erholtz Planet of origin: Csilla * Darth Qosh The other main apprentice of Darth Xhen, an insane and psychotic individual who displays zero mercy at combat, even to her own allies. The roots of her uncontrollable anger stems from a childhood trauma in which she was beaten up and raped by thugs in Coruscant because of her species's origin (Miraluka, which is formed of people that lack eye-sight), reaching her breaking point, she coldly murdered not only the thugs but also everyone who was in the area, catching the interest of Darth Xhen. Gender: Female Species: Miraluka Lightsaber style: Whip Lightsaber color: Purple Voiced by: Sarah Emi Bridcutt/Kira Buckland Planet of origin: Coruscant * Dagt Kur’Mena A Bothan bounty hunter coming from Saleucami, he displays a calm yet ruthless demeanor when hunting a target or when entering combat, earning him the nickname of "The Hunting Hive". He displays the use of many objects at his disposal, including a number of sentry droids which allows him to get support when outnumbered. He was recently hired by the Sith to help them in their conquest to alter, despite not having an interest in altering time itself. Gender: Male Species: Bothan Weapons: Dual IR-9 Blaster Pistol, Droid sentries Voiced by: Masami Iwasaki/Joshua Tomar Planet of origin: Bothawui Classic Trilogy * Luke Skywalker Voiced by: Akira Ishida/Johnny Yong Bosch * Han Solo Voiced by: Koichi Yamadera/Lex Lang * Leia Organa Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya/Michele Specht * Jyn Erso Voiced by: Sayaka Ohara/Kari Wahlgren * Chewbacca '''(Playable in space battles) Voiced by: None * '''Darth Vader Voiced by: Taiten Kusunoki/Jamieson Price * Emperor Palpatine Voiced by: Masaharu Sato/Kirk Thornton * Boba Fett Voiced by: Yusaku Yara/Steve Blum * Aphra Voiced: Risa Taneda/Lauren Landa Prequel Trilogy * Anakin Skywalker Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa/Troy Baker * Obi-Wan Kenobi Voiced by: Toshiyuki Morikawa/Gideon Emery * Ahsoka Tano Voiced by: Shizuka Ito/G.K Bowes * Yoda Voiced by: Yohei Tadano/Tom Kane * Plo Koon '''(Playable in space battles) Voiced by: Fumihiko Tachiki/Neil Kaplan * '''Count Dooku Voiced by: Ryotaro Okiayu/Kyle Hebert * Asajj Ventress Voiced by: Mariko Suzuki/Brina Palencia * General Grievous Voiced by: Tetsuo Goto/Kyle Hebert * Cad Bane Voiced by: Yohei Tadano/Travis Willingham * Jango Fett '''(Playable in space battles) Voiced by: Yusaku Yara/Steve Blum '''New Trilogy * Finn Voiced by: Makoto Furukawa/John Boyega * Rey Voiced by: Emiri Kato/Daisy Ridley * Ezra Bridger Voiced by: Kenji Nojima/Taylor Gray * Sabine Wren Voiced by: Asami Tano/Tiya Sircar * Poe Dameron '(Playable in space battles) Voiced by: Fuminori Komatsu/Sam Riegel * '''Hera Syndulla '(Playable in space battles) Voiced by: Eri Miyajami/Vanessa Marshall * '''Kylo Ren Voiced by: Kenjiro Tsuda/Liam O'Brien * Captain Phasma Voiced by: Kimiko Saito/Wendee Lee * Grand Inquisitor Voiced by: Shunsuke Sakuya/JB Blanc * Seventh Sister Voiced by: Rica Fukami/Laura Bailey Guests * Lu Bu '(Dynasty Warriors) Voiced by: Tetsu Inada/Jamieson Price * '''Tadakatsu Honda '(Samurai Warriors) Voiced by: Akio Otsuka/TJ Storm * '''Tron Voiced by: Hiroshi Tsuchida/Keith Silverstein * Sora '''(Kingdom Hearts) Voiced by: Miyu Irino/Haley Joel Osment Vehicles * AT-AT * AT-ST * AT-TE * AT-RT * BARC Speeder * ARC-170 starfighter * V-19 * Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor * Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor * LAAT/i * DSD1 dwarf spider droid * NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer * OG-9 homing spider droid * IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank * Octuptarra combat tri-droid * Droid tri-fighter * Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I * Hyena-class bomber * AAT * TX-135 Fighter Tank * T2-B Repulsor Tank * T-65 X-Wing * T-70 X-Wing * T-79 X-Wing * Y-Wing * V-Wing * A-Wing * T-47 airspeeder * Tie Fighter * Tie Interceptor * Tie Bomber * Slave I * Millenium Falcon * Ghost * Phantom Planets/Locations * Tatooine * Death Star * Yavin IV * Hoth * Bespin * Endor * Naboo * Geonosis * Coruscant * Utapau * Kamino * Christophsis * Ryloth * Jakku * Takodana * Starkiller Base * Cathar * Corellia * Tython * Kessel * Ach-To * Moraband * Acht-To * Lothal * Cymoon 1 * Xia Pi * Mikatagahara * The Grid * Castle Oblivion Chapters '''Chapter 1 * Battle of Tython * Siege of Cathar * Battle of Corellia * Siege of Kessel * Raid of Moraband Chapter 2 * Siege of Naboo * Raid in Tatooine * Raid in Trade Federation Command ship * Battle of Geonosis * Battle of Xia Pi * Battle of Mikatagahara * Attack on The Grid * Showdown at Castle Oblivion * Battle of Kamino * Battle of Christophsis * Raid on Ryloth * Showdown on Coruscant * Battle of Utapau * Duel in the Senate Chapter 3 * Battle of Lothal * Raid on the Sovereign * Battle of Tatooine * Duel in Death Star * Battle of Yavin IV * Siege of Cymoon 1 * Battle of Hoth * Showdown in Cloud City * Rescue of Han Solo and Aima * Raid on Endor * Battle of Endor * Battle of Jakku Chapter 4 * Siege of Jakku * Battle of Takodana * Raid in Starkiller Base * Battle of Starkiller Base * Duel in Ach-to * Battle of Bespin * Sacking of Coruscant * Extermination of Coalition's Fleet * Raid of Corellia * Siege of Tython * Restoration of Coruscant * Battle of the Great Quadrant * Defense of Naboo * Liberation of Tython * Battle at the center of the Force Enemies * Sith Warriors * Sith Acolytes * Sith Brutes * Sith Inquisitors * Sith Mercenaries * B1 Battle Droid * B2 Super Battle Droid * Droideka * BX Series-Commando * IG-100 Magnaguard * Tradoshan Mercenaries * Geonosian Soldiers * Mandalorian troopers * Rogue Jedis * Pirates * Clone Troopers * Stormtroopers (Galactic Empire & First Order) * Snowtrooper * Flametrooper * Scout Trooper * Shadow Trooper * Kanjiklub Pirates * Lu Bu's Forces * Heartless Army * CLU's Army * Wild Creatures Reception Development Trivia * The first game of The Heroic 10 project. * Fa Mulan and Hiro Hamada were considered as guests for the game but were scrapped because they were thought to be too unbelievable to be in the game. * One of the games made for the 40th anniversary of Star Wars. * The reason for the inclusion of Sora and Tron is to coincide with the upcoming release of Kingdom Hearts III which plans to include characters from Star Wars. Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo NX Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Warriors Series Category:Star Wars Category:Loco's Games Category:Hack and Slash Category:Nintendo Switch Games